Episode 8080 (26th February 2018)
Plot Paddy wakes up on the sofa in the pub backroom with 'Paddy' still scrawled on his forehead, although the P has been smudged it looks more like 'Daddy'. Joe orders Jimmy to deal with Zak for stealing materials from the golf course development to rebuild Wishing Well Cottage. At Keepers Cottage, Robert sits Rebecca down and informs her he'll be moving in with Aaron. He assures her hardly anything will change, although Rebecca is disappointed as she liked her, Robert and Seb all being under one roof. Vicar Rhys asks Harriet to restart the choir as Bishop Barry has his heart set on winning a competition. Zak reminds Jimmy that Joe is bad to the bone and advises him to get out of things whilst he can. Jimmy knows Zak is right. Aaron and Victoria help Robert move his belongings back into the Mill. As Paddy attempts to scrub the writing off of his forehead, Marlon orders his friend to talk to Chas. Graham reminds Joe that the Health and Safety Executive will want someone to take the blame for knocking down Wishing Well Cottage. When Joe talks Jimmy out of quitting, Graham realises Joe is setting him up. He orders Joe not to let Jimmy take the blame as he has a family. Chas stares at a picture of Aaron when Faith pops in to inquire if she's told Paddy about the baby yet. At that moment, Paddy appears and reveals to Chas he knows she's pregnant. Faith lets slip to Charity that Chas is pregnant. Charity insists Chas can't have a baby which leads Faith to call Charity a worse mother than she was. Jimmy returns to Victoria Cottage and tries to tell Nicola that he's unhappy working at Home Farm but she's busy pricing up family holidays. At Tall Trees Cottage, Paddy talks to Marlon about the baby. Marlon is excited at the prospect of Paddy having a child although Paddy looks at the negatives, such as his age, and all the responsibility having a baby entails. Lisa volunteers Zak to train Tip the dog. When Paddy heads back to the pub, Chas informs him she's intends to have an abortion. Paddy understands Chas' reasoning although he secretly wants to keep the baby. Joe tells Graham that it was Jimmy who stole the materials from the site and gave them Zak and subsequently Graham sanctions setting up Jimmy. They get Jimmy to sign some papers, telling him they're for private health insurance. Charity believes Chas having an abortion is for the best although Faith fears she'll regret it. Paddy stands by Chas and defends the decision to terminate the pregnancy to Faith. Chas is relieved to think Paddy feels the same as her, unaware he's already got the baby a toy sheep. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Rhys - Sam Alexander Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, stairway and bar *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,220,000 (12th place). Memorable Dialogue Joe Tate: What have I missed? Charity Dingle: You've missed us planning your funeral; cardboard coffin, abusive graffiti, no mourners!" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes